Dinothunder Revised by tkrocks219
by tkrocks219
Summary: What would happen if Jason, Kim, Billy, Tommy, and Justin came to Reefside to teach? read on to find out TK JB CK
1. Hello Good Drs

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Prologue:

4 adults stood at the front steps of Reefside High School, ready to live the quiet life they had already settle at 1992 and 1993 Valencia road in order to attain that life. Let's start with the introductions, The first of the four was Drs. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart both 35 years old and barely out of grad school both teaching general science and biology. It was interesting to note that as of the present time Tommy had donned more ranger colors than every team combined (green morphin, white tiger, white falcon ninjetti, zeo ranger 5 red, and red turbo ranger). He also led the red rangers in a battle to scrap Serpentera on the moon. Now Kimberley Hart Pan Global gold medalist decided to give up professional gymnastics to get her masters in Biology and she and Tommy earned their PhD's in paleontology together at UCLA. Now the other three, Billy Cranston, Justin Stewart, and Jason Lee Scott also went to UCLA but with a different purpose getting their degrees in Biochemistry as well as Computer Engineering. Now Justin was exceptional getting his PhD at the age of 22.

Chapter One:

Tommy's Science Class:

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Dr. Thomas Oliver and I'm your new science teacher." He said

"Hello Dr. Oliver my name is Cassidy Cornel from the school news station, and I would like to ask you a few questions." Cassidy the gossip said

"OK sure shoot away and if it get's way personal I'll just not comment." Tommy said being made aware by certain students how she loved to dig up dirt on people.

"First of you seem a bit young to be a Dr in paleontology, much less a science teacher." "And secondly are you by any chance single or are you seeing someone?" Cassidy inquired.

"First off Miss Cornel my personal life is none of your business, yes I am engaged to be married to Miss Kimberly Anne Hart the advance placement biology teacher and gymnastics coach who teaches three doors down." Tommy said giving her a look to drop the subject.

"Yeah Cassidy stop bugging the poor man, he's here to teach and probably make some new friends, not be interrogated by you or Devin who seem to enjoy other peoples discomfort." a young woman in yellow said with a concerned look.

"Ok fine but one more observation; are you by any chance in connection with Drs. Jason Lee Scott, Justin Stewart, and William "Billy" Cranston?" "It just seems too coincidental that you all moved here at the same time." Cassidy finished and went back to her seat.

"Yes I am we gained our high school, college, and grad school degrees at Angel Grove High School and then moved on to UCLA." Tommy said finally giving her an exasperated look.

Thus appeasing Cassidy's inquiry the day went on without a hitch, except for the fact that Tommy and Kim were sent to head detention for 3 teens Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Conner McKnight. The headed to the local museum where Tommy and Kim told them to find something prehistoric and he would call off detention for the rest of the week.

The teen began to walk around the woods until they fell into a pit. There they spotted a portion in the cave that looked as if it could be shifted. Conner being the curious one shifted the walls to reveal a chamber which had in the center of the room a pedestal with an open box containing 3 gems. Conner walked up and instinctively grabbed the red gem as Ethan grabbed the blue, and Kira grabbed the yellow.

"Well guys, these look prehistoric to me, I hope Dr. O and Dr. H think so because I don't want to miss more soccer practice." Conner said

"Yeah and I don't want to miss another band rehearsal." Kira stated

"Well ok your right I am president of the computer club and I missed a committee meeting already." Ethan said as they grabbed the stones and found a way out of the cave.

But their relief was short lived as these dinosaur type robotic goons came out of the woodwork and attacked the three teens. They fought them as best as they could.

"Man look at this I have super speed, and its way awesome." Conner said as he ran and played chase with the goons.

Soon enough as some goons pinned Kira down she let out a piercing scream that shocked everything and everyone in its path.

"Wow what the heck was that it was freaky but really cool." Kira said

"Yeah I have thick armor like skin and it is enabling me to finish of the rest of these goons." Ethan said

As soon as they were exhausted and through they made their way out of the woods to find Tommy and Kimberly, they definitely had many things to tell the good Drs.

Meanwhile Tommy and Kim were snooping around the museum where the doors said "Property of Mercer Industries" which left the couple puzzled since Anton Mercer was lost in the explosion that they along with Billy, Justin, and Jason were in.

"This is odd handsome, I know for a fact that Anton is dead and so this being his property could only mean he is alive." Kim said as she held onto Tommy's hand

Soon enough the T-Rex at the front entrance came to life and began to attack them. The couple dashed back to Tommy's jeep and began to drive away as fast as they could.

"Good job handsome like locking the door is going to help us not become dinosaur food." Kim said

So they drove as fast as they could back to 1992 Valencia Road and as far away from the scene as they could. What they didn't know was that their research was about to come back to them in the form of their three students.


	2. DinoThunder Power Up

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Two: 

The next day Conner, Kira, and Ethan were in the middle of the school quad talking no doubt about what to do with the gems, of course Cassidy and Devon had to snoop around.

"Isn't this strange I mean look at this Conner McKnight, Ethan James and that Avril wanna be Kira Ford mingling together." Cass said intrigued

"Right Cass it's strange to see 3 kids around school carrying on a conversation." Devon said

"Well think about it why would Connor "King of all jocks" be hanging out with Ethan "King of all geeks"?" Cassidy said as Devon finally caught on.

"So like anyway Devon, I tried to get a peep into Dr. O and the rests private records at Angel Grove High School and they wouldn't give me anything." She said with a frustrated look.

"Well duh Cass there is a reason that the records are called "private" since people other than the person concern can't have access." Devon said

"I don't know about you guys but I'm out of this, pretend like I was never here and I'll do the same." Kira said as she handed her yellow gem to Conner as she walked away.

Soon enough as she walked a pack of tyranodrones got a hold of her and she disappeared. As soon as the boys saw this they ran Conner's car and began to drive.

"Ok where the hell are we driving to Ethan, I mean where else can we go?" Conner asked

"We are going to Dr. O and Dr. Hart's house at 1992 Valencia Road." Ethan said.

"Valencia Road, wait a minute here this address is way out in the woods." "This is going to be an interesting drive man." Conner concluded

They arrived at the residence and began to knock on doors, and call out their names. After a good 15 minutes they walked into the house after seeing that the front door was open.

They began to look around the house and Conner spots a box with a sort of switch, which automatically opened up the basement. They entered into the basement only to find Tommy, Kim, Billy, Justin, and Jason in lab coats. Justin and Billy were testing some kind of chemical components, while Tommy, Kim and Jason were punching things on random computers. Soon enough Kim and Tommy both turned around mad and shocked.

"If you guys are looking for some extra credit you have come to the wrong place." Tommy said

"Sorry to barge in like this Dr. O but Kira has been kidnapped by these dinosaur type creatures." Ethan said

"And we stumbled across these while we were in the woods near the museum." Conner said as he held out the gems.

"Those things are called tyrannodrones and they were a part of our research for Mercer Industries." "Also those are dino gems and they are going to be used to form an elite fighting team." Billy said

"Ok dude you so need to explain yourself here so that we can figure out a way to find Kira." Conner said

"First off, Mr. McKnight don't ever call me dude again, and secondly you both need to forget about all of this and we will find Kira." Tommy said as he and the others began the search.

Soon enough Conner ran around the room with his super speed. And it shocked the whole round of people in the room.

"Honey the gems have already bonded with their DNA so we can't really take them away from them now." Kim said

"Ok guys, well settle down around the lab and let's figure out where Kira is." Tommy said

"Ok guys we have a lock on her and she is being held by Mesogog and his goons." "Let's go there is an invisiportal opening up in the middle of the woods." Tommy said as the two teens hopped into his jeep and began arrive to the middle of the woods.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's Layer:

"Where are the gems you must give them to me, I know that one is in your possession." Mesogog said as Kira was tied to a chair

"If you're looking for jewelry you are looking at the wrong girl, I may wear a friendship bracelet now and then but that's it." Kira said

"I can sense that Dr. Oliver and those boys have found out where you are." "So I ask you again where are the dino gems? Mesogog said

"I gave it to Conner and Ethan so you might want to check with them, since I don't know anything anymore." Kira said.

"Zeltrax bring some tyrannodrones to shake up Dr. Oliver and the boys." Mesogog said

Kira was able to break free and tiptoed out of the room very quietly as she saw the portal open up and she ran for it making it out as Zeltrax and the goons followed. Soon enough Kira landed on Tommy's black jeep to the shock of the others.

"Oh great the goon patrol is back everyone in the jeep and lets get going." Tommy said

So with that they made their way into the jeep and Tommy sped away to shake off the drones and Zeltrax, and they were able to get back to his house in one piece.

At the lab:

"Well guys, since the gems have bonded with you guys, we would like to present you with the idea of becoming Power Rangers." Jason said

"Wait don't we need to have super powers, and other super abilities to do so." Ethan said.

"You already do, and the gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you weren't the right recipients." Billy said

"Ok well I don't know about you guys but I'm in all the way." Kira said

"I am too this idea sounds too cool to pass up." Ethan said

"Well I guess if he's in than I'm in too." Conner said

"Good decision guys, and here are you morphers each with your respective colored gem in the middle." "All you have to say is "Dino Thunder power up" and you will change into a ranger.

"Dino Thunder power up", and they all felt the surge of power and there suits appeared." They each took off their helmets and smiled this was going to be an exciting ride.


	3. A New Friend

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Three:

At Hailey's Cybercafé:

It was a typical day after school for the gang what with spending time doing homework. Tommy's homework was the toughest for the kids, at least according to them. Then Kira looked up to see a young man in white walk up to their table.

"Earth to Kira, come back to our world will you." Ethan said

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could point me to Hailey." "I'm here to apply for the waiter job." The young man said

"Well I'm Trent Fernandez and I just moved here a few days ago." He said shaking their hands

"Well first off I'm Conner and Hailey should be at the counter taking food and drink orders." He said

"I'm Ethan James good to meet you and hope that you're finding Reefside a great place." Ethan said with a smile

"And who is this lovely lady sitting next you gentlemen?' Trent asked with a smile as Kira kept staring at him.

"That's Kira Ford and we have been trying to get her to speak for years." "It's a lost cause seriously." Conner said sarcastically.

"It's nice to meet you Trent; maybe you could hang out with us sometime." "We could show you around town and stuff." Kira said

"Trent Fernandez, please step forward for your interview." Hailey called him over to the bar

"That sounds great guys; hopefully I'll see you around school too." Trent said

"Good luck with your interview ok, and yeah same here see you around school." Kira said as she watched Trent walk away

"Hey kids, did we miss anything major?" Kim asked as she and Tommy walked towards their table

"Nothing much at all Dr. H and Dr. O, except for the fact that Kira here is love struck over the new kid Trent Fernandez." Conner said teasingly

"Sound like how Dr. H was when she first saw me over at the Karate Expo at the Angel Grove Youth Center." Tommy said

"Hey guys here are the two black coffees, one apple juice, and two cokes." Hailey said placing the drinks on the table as she walked back to the bar.

"I'll be right back ok guys, I'm just going to pick up the guys and then I'll be back just in time for your gig Kira." Tommy said

So Tommy left and as he walked towards his jeep a pack of tyrannodrones captured him and brought him to Mesogog. There he was tied to a chair and put under a life extractor beam and was face to face with Mesogog.

"Dr. Oliver you will help me open this crystal casing to gain the gems that are inside of them." Mesogog said

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about; I'm just a high school science teacher." Tommy said with a smirk

"I shall return again soon and either you will change your mind or I will extract the life out of you little by little." Mesogog said

Meanwhile at the café 2 hours later:

"I just got off the phone with the guys and Tommy hasn't come to pick them up so they have a hunch that he was kidnapped by Mesogog and his goons." "Now for what purpose we have yet to find out." Kim said

"Then I can just cancel my gig for tonight and promise a longer show tomorrow, guys we need to meet the guys at the lab so we can find Dr.O." Kira said

"You guys go ahead and I will wait up for the guys here, they were already in Billy's car when I called." Kim said

So the kids arrived at the lab and Ethan began to hack his way though the computer system and Tommy's face appeared

"_I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life_," he said.

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn," Conner sighed.

Conner put his hand over his mouth. The video continued.

"_My history, as a Power Ranger_," Tommy finished.

Conner's eyes grew.

"Okay, un yawn," he said.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove. With five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa_," Tommy said.

Ethan paused the screen. Neither Conner nor Kira said anything.

_They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Under the guidance of Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own Ranger_," Tommy said.

"Okay, so where's Dr. O," Kira asked.

They soon found out as they saw Tommy as the evil Green Ranger.

"_Her evil magic was too strong_," Tommy continued. _"I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers, and I almost succeeded. But my friends never gave up, they helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. And that's when I joined the team, but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers, were only temporary_."

The screen showed Tommy becoming the White Ranger. Ethan paused the video once again.

"Again, Ethan, why," Kira snapped.

Kira wanted to hit him.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan said.

Conner was in shock. All of this was too much to take in. He would have never imagined Dr. Oliver being a Power Ranger.

"Our teachers are the oldest living Power Rangers," Conner said.

"Not the oldest." Kim said

"Just the best." Billy and Justin said together

"Why didn't you tell us that you all were power rangers?" Conner asked

"You would have found out soon enough over time." Jason said

"Alright," Kira sighed. "What do you know about Tommy?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble. And you three are the only ones that can help him," Kim said.

Kim walked up to Jason, with tears in her eyes. Deep in her heart, she knew Tommy was going to be alright, but there was always this feeling of fear within her.

Jason, I'm really scared," Kim cried.

Kim broke down in Jason's arms.

"I can't lose him, not again," she sobbed.

"Oh, Kim, Tommy's going to be alright," Jason assured her.

Billy pulled a disc out of his pocket. He made his way to the computer.

"I think I have pretty good idea of where Tommy is. This is a security tape outside the cyber space before your gig, Kira," Billy said.

They all stood behind Billy. The tape showed Tommy being kidnapped by Zeltrax and a several Tyrannodrones. Kim put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"I'm going to kill that Zeltrax," she said.

"Why didn't he just morph," Conner asked. "I mean he's a Power Ranger."

"Was, Conner, not any more," Kim noted.

The video started to play again.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth, and with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found. Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new Rangers stepped forward. And just in time cause Rita and Zedd had teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. Bringing with them a new terror, Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords. A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies, came new friends. When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice_," Tommy said.

"Don't you mean my choice," Kim said underneath her breath.

She hadn't seen the completed video until now. They continued to watch other past Rangers.

"_If anything happens to me, these three are to protect Earth_," Tommy finished.

The screen showed a picture of Kira, Ethan, and Conner.

"_You're in good hands_," Tommy said.

Conner looked down.

"He really trusts us," he said.

Kim nodded and smiled.

"He does," she said.


	4. Pink and Black are Back

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Four

Rescuing the Teacher:

"I have a lock on an invisiportal within the central area of the woods." Justin said

"Ok and now I would like to introduce to you your new Raptorcycles." Kimberly and Jason said

"Sweet," Ethan said.

"Amazing," Kira gasped.

Kira couldn't keep her eyes off of them. The three bikes were in their colors.

"Which one's mine," Conner asked.

Kira and Ethan just looked at Conner.

"I'm kidding," Conner said.

Ethan and Kira rolled their eyes.

"Oh, you so weren't kidding," Ethan laughed.

"Whatever dude," Conner said.

"You have to hit maximum speed of 578 miles per hour into an invisportal to get to Mesogog's island fortress," Justin told them.

When Conner heard that they were going to an island, he took a deep breath.

"Wait, did you just say island fortress," he asked.

"Yes," Kimberly answered. "Why?"

"Well, islands, they're surrounded by water," Conner said.

"Usually," Billy nodded.

Ethan looked at him. Was Conner really saying that?

"No. You can't swim," Ethan laughed.

"I didn't say that," Conner protested.

"But it's true. You can't," Ethan said.

Conner turned from him and sighed.

"Don't worry," Jason and Billy laughed. "Beings as you're going through an invisaportal; you'll never have to touch water."

So the young teens headed off in their bikes towards the invisiportal. There Elsa and Zeltrax waited with some drones.

"Is it alright that we crashed the party?" Elsa said

"Yeah we even brought some friends." Zeltrax concluded.

"Alright guys lets divide and conquer so that we can rescue Dr. O from Mesogog." Conner said as they polished off the enemies.

Meanwhile in Mesogog's Lab:

"Do it," Mesogog yelled as Tommy's hands were over a crystal that held the black gem.

His thoughts were going a million miles per hour as he concentrated on the good thoughts and memories he had.

"Tick tock, time's wasting," Mesogog screeched

"Alright," Tommy sighed.

"Dr. O, no," the Red Ranger yelled.

"Huh," Tommy asked.

As he turned, Conner pushed him to the ground.

"You alright," Conner asked.

"Now that you guys are here," Tommy said.

Kira and Ethan were fending up Tyranndrones when Conner and Tommy made it to their feet. Tommy grabbed the enclosed gem and ran out.

"Guys, get the bikes now," he commanded.

"Right behind you," Kira said.

"And I'm right behind you," Ethan replied.

xxx

When Tommy didn't appear from the dust, the Rangers thought the worst. Conner looked around.

"Huh," he asked.

Everywhere Conner looked, there seemed to be no sign of Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver," Ethan yelled, but no answer.

"No! This can't be happening," Kira cried.

Elsa shook her head and laughed.

"Such negativity. Haven't you learned that in our world anything is possible," she asked.

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrex said.

Tommy started to appear. The three Rangers gasped.

"I heard my name. You missed me, didn't you," Tommy laughed.

The three Rangers ran up to Tommy.

"Yes," Conner yelled.

"Awesome," Ethan added.

"Alright," Kira said.

Conner saw Tommy holding something.

"Hey, Dr. O, what's this," he asked.

He opened his hand to show a black rock. Ethan knew what it was.

"A Black Dino gem. Let me guess, the power of invisibility," he said.

"Looks like it," Tommy replied.

Tommy looked over at Elsa.

"There are two things you need to learn about dino gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you," he said.

"What's the other," Elsa asked.

"They go real good with dino morphers," Tommy said.

Tommy placed the gem into his morpher.

"Aren't you a little too old for this, Tommy," Elsa asked.

"I may be old, but I still pull it off," he said.

Soon enough a pink clad ranger showed up during the battle and began to charge at Elsa and a duel began. Zeltrax and Tommy began to duel as well both battles leading to the death.

"We shall return rangers; this is not the end of the battle but the beginning of the war." Zeltrax said

As soon as the battle was over they all powered down to find that Kim was the Pink Stegosaurus ranger and Tommy was the Black Brachio ranger.

"So, I guess your both back on duty," Justin said.

"Yep we sure are and it feels great to be suited up again." Tommy said

"I find it morphinominal that although we never underestimated the powers both gems held, we never knew to what extent the powers were." Justin said

"I concur, for the invisibility powers and the power of force fields must only be strengthened due to the great amount of power still held within both Tommy and Kimberly's spirit." Billy said

"So in the end you both are concluding that the good Drs. Past powers albeit dormant have allowed their new powers to become stronger than expected." Ethan said

The other Conner stood their, with a plastered smile and a glazed over look in their eyes as they looked at the rest for a translation.

"Simply put their old ranger powers made their newer ones stronger." Kira said

"It seems that we have yet again another yellow translator of genius speak, just like Trini, Aisha, and Tanya." Jason said

"Well, we better get going," Tommy said as he grabbed Kim's hand

"Going, where are we going," Kim asked.

"Shopping," Tommy said. "I checked the closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

"Off to the mall then," Kim smiled.

ited again he all but pushed me out of the door of the school." Eric replied


	5. Old becomes New Rangers that is

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Five:

Kira's gig (post Diva in Distress) also this chapter is where the SLASH begins :)

And familiar ranger dinosaurs from the first season come up with different colors. And Justin gains the white ranger powers and he may become evil sometime in the future.

True Love

Kira:  
Best friends  
They come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most  
I thought you'd be there for me  
Then why did you lie to me  
Using me to get what you want?  
Then I couldn't believe it happened  
No, I couldn't understand

Kira:  
True love walked out the door  
Couldn't take it no more  
True love  
It broke my heart  
You make my whole life sore  
He said he'd be my baby  
Then why did he betray me?  
Temptation got to his head  
Then I left him, yeah  
And this is what I said

Kira and Kylie (singing descant)  
It feels like it's gonna be okay  
(It's gonna be okay)  
It feels right  
It just feels that way  
(It just feels that way)  
It feels like  
It'll be a better day  
Cause I believe that in the end  
Good things are coming my way

"Thanks again for singing with me Kylie it means so much to me." Kira said as her friend entered the tour bus. She was going to begin her first tour across America.

"Sure girl anything for my best friend, remember that I will never forget you." Kylie said from the window as the bus drove away

"So I take it that everything worked out fine for the both of you." Tommy said as he smiled down at Kira

"Yeah thanks again Dr. O and Dr. H for helping me see that we could work things out." Kira said

"So anyway Dr. Scott and Dr. C, how long have you been together?" Ethan asked

"Well since after the red ranger mission, Jason came back to our suite in college and asked me out for the first time." Billy said

"It was January 6, 2002 I keep that date in my mind because it was the time I stopped kidding myself." Jason said as he clasped Billy's hand.

"Yeah we have never been happier than we are now, the love that we have for each other is beyond words." Billy said

Soon enough Justin walks up and gathers everyone around as he points to his backpack. This was the signal for everyone to gather round in the cave at that moment.

At the command center:

"I was on my way over to meet you guys at the café when I stumbled over a large rock." "I kicked it to the side and found three gems and I took them home for examination." Justin said

The others saw the gold, sliver, and green gems, they watched as Jason was pulled to the gold gem, Billy the silver, and Justin the white. They picked up the gems and gold, silver, and white light flashed all around them. Jason was the mighty saber-tooth tiger, Billy was the mastodon, and Justin was the dragon-zord.

"Well guys, here are your morphers and welcome to the team." "Remember that although we have done this before, we aren't as young as we used to be." "Well with the exception of Justin over there." Kimberly said.

So it was a time of celebration for the rangers, or so they thought. Mesogog had a feeling that this was going to happen. And he made Trent his evil orange tiger ranger."


	6. The Gold Ranger is

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Six: 

Jason POV:

I can't believe it Billy and I have been together for 2 years now." "In fact today was our 2 year anniversary." I thought

"Hey love, what is on your mind?" "You seem to be preoccupied with your thoughts?" Billy said

"I was just thinking about how happy I am now that you are a part of my life." "I was practically pinching myself all of last night to make sure that this was all reality." I said

"Well I'm happy that we are together too." Billy said as he kissed me softly

"Then we should go on an anniversary date tonight maybe in that private booth at Chez Maurice." I said

"That sounds like a plan although I know that we will be doing so much more after dinner." Billy said with a smile

"Hey, Dr. Scott and Dr. C how are you guys doing today?" Kira asked

"We are both doing rather well Kira; it's our two year anniversary today so we are going to celebrate later after school." Jason said

"That sounds so romantic guys, hope to hear all about how it went tomorrow." Kira said

"Ok Kira you need to get to Dr. O's class before you get "the look" that he is so famous for." "I mean even Dr. H can't have a look as dark as his when your tardy." Billy said as she hurried to class

Tommy's Class

"Alright guys and gals open your books to page 36 as we begin our introduction on the Tyrannosaurs Rex and the Pterodactyl." Tommy said as he gave the rangers his darkest look.

"Conner can you tell me about the eating habits of the Tyrannosaurs Rex as it is known as a rather fierce dinosaur." Tommy continued

Soon enough their communicators began to beep and a monster alert was sent out to each class to go into the gym until it was over, As soon as everyone was cleared they teleported to the lab to find Jason, Billy, Kim, Hailey and Justin already there.

"Ok so it looks like Zeltrax and Elsa are looking for a fight again, typical hunt for the gems." "But this time they have a new addition to the team a gold ranger." Hailey said as she frantically typed in the coordinates.

"Ok guys, ready DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Conner said as they all morphed and teleported to Reefside Park.

"I believe that it would be of high importance if we find out the identity of this evil gold ranger." Billy said

"I agree with you Bill, how about if we join the battle for now since the kids look out numbered." Tommy said

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" the veteran rangers cried.

"Well it looks like the others decided to join the party." "Just in time for us to destroy you." Zeltrax said

"You may have won the battle but we shall win the war." The gold ranger said as he aim shots at the rangers

As usual before any real damage could occur to the enemy they disappeared. The rangers powered down and teleported back to the command centre.

"I still have to go and grab the fossil finder since I dropped it during the fight." Conner said.

"Don't worry about it Conner I can go and grab it for you." "You should just stay here and rest with the others." Tommy said as he morphed again and disappeared.

The others began to monitor the situation to make sure that Tommy was safe. Soon enough there was a beep and they heard Tommy's voice on the other end.

"Guy's the gold ranger it's ……….." The next thing the group knew the line was cut off. …..


	7. Old Enemy New Friend

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Seven: 

AN: This is going to be my most stupid and cheesy chapter on planet earth, I gave some of the veteran rangers the most sorry of zords. (: Also there is a twist on how Trent becomes good.

"Oh my goodness what is this stuff that Tommy is encased in?" Kim asked worried

"It appears that the gold ranger has encased Tommy in amber a substance that is mainly found in the natural process of fossilization." Billy said

"Oh just great a paleontologist turned fossil this is so sci-fi." Ethan said

"This isn't funny guys; I mean what if we can never get Dr. O out of it?" Kira asked

"I have an idea guys; since it's the weekend why don't you use the extended project excuse with you parents so that you can hang around over night." Jason said

"That would probably best for most of us considering that we are all wanting to get Tommy out of his cocoon like state." Justin said

"We all keep extra clothes and over night stuff in the trunk of our cars." "That is ever since the last all nighter we pulled examining the newer dino gems." Kira said

So the younger rangers called their parents about staying over night using said excuse. They also began to help the older rangers as much as they could to figure out a way to free Tommy.

The next day:

"Good Morning guys, hope you all are ready for some news that might surprise you." Hailey said as the others came down the steps

"Well Tommy is stuck in amber so nothing you could say to us, me especially could surprise me." Kim said

"Well through many tests of voice patterns and other intricate forms of analysis; we have come to the conclusion that the evil gold ranger is indeed an acquaintance of ours." "To be more specific Trent Fernandez is the match for this enemy." Billy said

"I can't believe this guy; pretending to be our friend one minute and then trying to kill us the next minute." Conner said

"Well have you guys ever thought that maybe he was under an evil spell?" "I mean Tommy was in the same situation and we never gave up on him." Jason said

"Dr. Scott is right about this guys; I mean the real Trent is our friend." "I know that we don't like what the spell is doing to him but we have to find a way to break it." Kira said

"I guess your right Kira, I mean after seeing the video it is evident that Mesogog has put a spell on the gold dino gem in order to turn the owner evil." Ethan said

"I have a feeling that the evil influence is found is tied to the bracelet attached to the gem and not the gem itself." Justin said

"Also we have found a way for us to get Tommy out of the amber." "Kim, Jason, and Billy you will have to hand me your gems." Hailey said as she took the gems and placed them in a machine which blasted through the amber and Tommy came out alive.

"POWER DOWN!" Tommy yelled he was still stuck in his uniform

"This isn't funny Dr. O the uniform is great but you can't love it that much." Ethan said

"My uniform seems to be stuck, and no Ethan I don't love the spandex at all." Tommy said

So they began to create a device that blasts the bracelet without damaging the gold gem. Soon enough Trent appeared on the screen escalating a battle at Reefside Lake.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Justin called out

"Well look who came to join the party it's the ranger wanna be's." Trent said as he hopped aboard the Dimetrozord

"Let's call on the power of the zords guys." Tommy called out

"TRANOZORD" Conner yelled

"TRICERAZORD" Ethan called

"PTERAZORD" Kira called

"STEGOZORD" Kim called

"MASTAZORD" Billy called

"TIGERZORD" Jason yelled

"WHITE DRAGOZORD" Justin called

"BRACHIO ZORD" Tommy yelled

"Let's bring them together guys and tame this zord and save Trent." Jason said

Jason and Billy got out of their zords and entered the Dimetrozord and were able to gain control of it as they along with Trent and then Jason pulled out his Tiger sword and destroyed Trent's bracelet freeing him from the spell. It was déjà vu all over again as they helped Trent to his feet and teleported to the lab.

"I want to help you guys fight against Mesogog, I know that I have a lot to make up for but I will fight with honor and pride on the side of good." Trent said

"Well then as leader and members of the team I would like to welcome you on board Trent." Conner said

"TO TRENT WELCOME TO THE TEAM!" they all exclaimed

"Hey wait a minute Dr. O isn't there a rule that newbie's have to wash and polish the zords." Ethan said

"The zords but those are gigantic; you have got to be kidding me." Trent said

Kim and Tommy handed him cleaning supplies and he began his work on the zords. It was great to have a new ranger on the team.


	8. Clean up fun and other things

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Eight:

Cleaning Fun and other things:

"Man just doing the wings of the Pterazord wiped me out guys." "I can't believe that I didn't understand the sarcasm that was implied." Trent said

"That's the whole point Trent you have to learn the hard way." "But then again the Brachiozord, Stegozord, Tyrannozord, and the Tricerazord look nice and shiny." Tommy said

"Ok guys how about we help him finish Kira's zord as well as Justin's, Jason's and Billy's." "It's only fair since he didn't know that we were being sarcastic." Conner said

So the boys and Kira began to help along with Tommy and Jason, while Justin, Billy, and Hailey began to test the new engines of the raptor cycles. Soon enough Kim walked in with some cokes, a few beers, and 3 boxes of pizzas.

"I thought that I would take the liberty of ordering dinner since I knew that everyone would be tired and pretty much starving." "That is since we haven't really had a meal since breakfast." Kim said

"Baby sister, do you mind testing the software of the raptor cycles as well as getting into the tight spots of the computer consol since some of the wires need to be put back into place." Jason said

"No problem, I always am up for stuff like this." Kim said as she put on her goggles and entered the consol.

"It seems to me that the initial core of the main panel switch board was disconnected during transport, causing the malfunction and thus "fried" state of the main switchboard." "I also found that the main power core has lost some of its energy in the transport to its permanent place." She continued

"So in other words tonight we are going to have to attach the core of the main switch board as well as reprogram and rewire certain consuls in order to fit the new technology we have created." Jason said

"Indeed so we have a long night ahead of us kids." Justin said as the others looked to Hailey, Kira, or Ethan for a translation

"In other words the wires are overloaded and need to be fixed, and the computer consol needs to be readjusted." Kira said as Conner and Trent just nodded they understood

"I didn't know that Kimberly could speak techno-babble so well." "Then again I guess you really can't judge and book by its cover."Hailey said

"Ok guys now that we know what we have to fix how about we have dinner and relax a bit before we get into the longest night of our lives." Tommy said

So the rangers sat down and began to eat dinner quickly chatting about the details of their lives besides their job in spandex. Then after the teens called their parents with the "school project" excuse they began the long process of the task at hand. It was nice for once to have an uninterrupted evening with friends.


	9. Technology, Chaos, Mayhem

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Nine: 

Technology, Chaos, and Mayhem:

"It seems to me that the main circuit thrusters found in the central core of the magnetic field within the main computer has a slight malfunction due to the excessive transport of materials." Kim said as she came out from under the main consul hair sticking up and face full of soot.

"Affirmative considering that your somewhat disheveled state has created disarray in your present attire." Billy said

"Huh now I'm not understanding Dr. H has everyone taken a crash course in "genius speak" Conner said

"You are incorrect in your analysis of the situation since your lack of a vast vocabulary and analytical knowledge is what drives you're in ability to understand any concept we speak of." Tommy said just to irritate the crap out of Conner

"In other words Dr. H said that the reason the main computer is going crazy is because things got out of place when we moved it from one end of the room to the other." "And of course Dr. C said that it was obvious because Dr. H has a rather messy appearance." "And finally Dr. O said after you statement that you're wrong and it's because you don't have many big words under your belt, as well as you don't have a "problem solving" oriented brain." Kira concluded

"I believe Conner that you have the capability to achieve this vast knowledge if you would only take the time." Billy said

"Dr. C said that you are smarter than you give yourself credit for." Ethan said

Soon enough they heard the sound of electricity short circuiting, and Justin climbing out from underneath after being electro shocked.

"Awwwwwwww little brother are you ok?" Kim asked as she kissed Justin on the cheek.

"How about you change your clothes and we all get a nice hot cup of coffee or cocoa." Kim said as she looked at her little brother with concern.

"He seems to have crossed the wiring of the neurotransmitters that were connected to the main power core, thus creating the obvious electrical malfunction." Billy said as he lay on the couch shell shocked

"Heck why can't you just say that you crossed the wires of the power core which in turned electrocuted you." Trent said

"You understood that too man I really need to get a dictionary and thesaurus, or something." Conner said

"It's all good man we love you just as you are and don't worry you'll catch on eventually." "It took those of us that grew up with Billy more than 8 years to finally catch up to his caliber of speech." Jason said

Soon enough the alarm sounded on the main computer revealing that Zeltrax and Elsa were causing trouble in downtown Reefside, they along with Mesogog's new monster Copyotter.

"Ok gang lets do it get ready to morph into action." Tommy said

"Dino Thunder Power up ha!"

"White Ranger Dino Power." Justin cried.

"Hey power brats here's a pepper for you." Copyotter said

"Sorry but were not suppose to have too many spicy foods." Kim said

"STEGO-BOW." Kim cried out

"COPY-STEGO-BOW." The monster said

"It seems that this creature has a knack for creating a copy of each of our known weapons." Justin said

So they thought about shooting their weapons all at once to overload the monsters brain. In the end their theory worked for the monster blew up in front of them and that was the end of the creature.

"POWER DOWN!" the team said

"Let's head out to Hailey's and get some dinner and then have a movie night on the big screen in the command center." Tommy said

"That is a capital idea for after such a long battle we need some form of relaxation." Billy said as they were in the car headed towards the café.


	10. Secrets Revealed Memories Shared

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter 10: 

At Tommy and Kim's place later that evening

It was a long day with school and fighting off the Fossilador and breaking the mind control spell on Kira. But what the rangers didn't know, especially Conner was that Tommy and Kimberly had a secret and it was that they were his biological parents. It was time for them to have a private talk with him.

So as the group continued to chatter about their day, the kids noticed that Kim and Tommy were unusually quiet. Jason, Billy, and Justin knew that the time came for Kimberly and Tommy to tell the group what they were hiding.

"Well Conner do you think that Dr. O and I can speak with you in private first?" Kim asked

"Sure thing Dr. H let's move to that table over there in the corner." Conner said as the three of them sat down

"Well Conner we hope that what we are about to tell you won't freak you out ok." Tommy said

"Guys just tell me already, I'm sure whatever it is won't be so bad." Conner said nervous

"Well we know that your parents were killed in a car accident 8 months ago and that you don't have any near relatives." Kim said ready to cry

"Conner when we were 17 we had some twin boys who we loved very much, however we wanted them to have a stable childhood and a good home." "So we gave them up for adoption." "To make a long story short you are Conner James Oliver and your brother is Eric Michael Oliver." Tommy said

"WHAT YOU GUYS ARE MY REAL PARENTS!!!!!!!" "YOU MUST NOT HAVE WANTED US TO GIVE US UP SO EASILY." "YES WE HAD A GREAT CHILDHOOD BUT WE ALWAYS KNEW WE WERE DIFFERENT." Conner screamed

"WE WERE SCARED CONNER BEING RANGERS MEANT THAT ZEDD AND RITA, OR MONDO, OR EVEN DIVATOX COULD USE YOU TWO AS BAIT IN THEIR SCHEMES." Kim said between tears

"I understand what you are feeling and what you are going through Conner, my parents are my adopted parents." "I never knew my real parents since they died in a car crash before I was born." Tommy said

"I want you to know that Tommy and I love you both with all of our hearts, and your safety was the only reason we gave you up." Kim said

"Um now that I know that you're my parents, could I start calling you mom and dad?" "Also does Eric know that you are our parents?" Conner stated

"Yes Eric knows since we told Sensei Watanabe to reveal this information to him." Tommy said

"And yes Conner you can start calling us Mom and Dad, we have never stopped loving you son." Kim said

"So in other words Jason, Billy, and Justin are in a sense my Uncles, since they are like brothers to you." Conner said

"Yep we are and we love you just as much as they do." Billy said as he and Jason walked in

"All of the original male and female rangers are you Uncles and Aunts." "You have a wide group of people who love you." Jason said

"I know understand why I was drawn to you all and I couldn't explain it." Conner said

"That's right son you and Eric are the phoenix and the eagle, these are you spirit animals and they shall guard you well." Tommy said

"Hey Dr. O and Dr. H if they are you children why didn't you get married when they were born, what was stopping you?" Kira asked

"Well we were so wrapped up in growing up ourselves, going through college, then our masters and PhD that we decided to hold it off." "Also we wanted to be a complete family before we decided to get married." Kim said

"So now that the boy's know the truth we have decided to make it official in 2 months." "A ceremony at Angel Grove Park and the reception at the Youth Center still owned and operated by Ernie." Tommy said

"I love you both very much mom and dad, I hope that I am as good a leader as you were dad." Conner said

"You are even better since we are here to help and guide you all in your battles." Tommy continued

"Hey mom and dad is it to late to join the family reunion?" Eric asked

"It sure isn't Eric I am so glad that you boys are with us again." "How did Sensei Watanabe give you permission to come and visit?" Jason asked

"Well Uncle Jason when he heard that my family was reunited again he all but pushed me out of the door of the school." Eric replied

It was the beginning of a new era in the "ranger family" one that brought joy and yet some unexpected surprises in the end.


	11. Celebrations and Reunions

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Chapter 11: 

A Celebration and the return of an old friend:

At the cyber café:

"Hey Aunt Hailey this place looks so good, lots of different additions since the last time I saw it." Eric said

"Yeah like Kira over there and her band playing every Tuesday and Thursday evenings and on weekends." "As well as the new espresso bar, juice machines, and blenders." Hailey said

"Ok gang smoothies, burgers and fries on the house since we are celebrating the reunion of the Hart-Oliver family." "I know that soon it will just be the Oliver family since you both can finally get married." Hailey said

Soon enough who should walk in but the owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar Ernie.

"Ernie what are you doing here?" "I mean how did you find out that we are here since we haven't seen or heard from you in a few years." Kim said

"Well kids, Hailey here is my niece and she has told me that she has been friends with you all since college." Ernie said

"If this is the case then we are guessing that you happen to have an idea of what our second jobs are at this point." Jason said

"Well I sort of slipped up about it to him when he asked me what I had been up to after grad school." "I'm sorry guys but he said that he knew because of the color coding in your wardrobe." Hailey said

"Don't worry kids I have kept it a secret since the power transfer between Trini, Zack, and Jason to Adam, Rocky, and Aisha." "So I will take this secret to the grave." Ernie said

"You have a point about knowing who we really were; after all we weren't that hard to figure out." "I always wore red, Billy wore blue, Tommy wore green, then white, and Kimmee always wore pink during high school." Jason said

"Ernie here makes the best smoothies, shakes, and the greatest food known to the youth in Angel Grove." "He is also like a father to the kids that hang around the youth center." Tommy said

"So you kids are planning on getting married in Angel Grove." Ernie said

"We sure are I mean that is where we met, and where our love for each other grew." Kim said

"Well if you think about it Billy and I and you and Tommy spent the greater parts of our lives together in Angel Grove." Jason said

"While were on the pattern of new love, Kira Marie Ford I have loved you since we first started being rangers." "I know that I'm not the smartest man alive, and yet I know in my heart that I will do anything to make you happy." "Kira I love you with all my heart, please say you will be my girlfriend." Conner said

"I thought you would never ask Conner, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that since I could never love anyone else like I love you." Kira said as they kissed

"Now you both understand why it's easier for rangers to date and marry rangers." Jason said

It was a wonderful day of reunions and wedding plans, for the first time many of them felt more complete in a long time.

AN: Thanks to general- Joseph- Dickson for his comment on the chapter. It did seem a little short now that I took a look. Thanks for the comments everyone and enjoy.


	12. Technology, Chaos Mayhem and surprises

Chapter 12: 

Technology, Mayhem, Chaos and ….more surprises

Hart-Oliver Residence:

"Mom could you please hand me the main control panel remote, as the middle circuit thrusters need to be tested." Eric said

"Eric you have yet to look behind you for said item is only a few yards away from you." Kim said as Eric picked it up and got back to work.

"I concur Eric for after the control panel was use to make adjustments to the raptor cycles." Billy said

"Here we go again I must subject myself to incessant techno-babble in a time where I choose to surrender my brain cells to intellectual thought." Conner said

"Conner your brain is devoid of intellectual thought at times, especially when the situation calls for it." Eric said

"Touché Eric then again it takes great effort for Conner to construct such intellectual thoughts." Jason said

"Alright enough banter about my sons lack of drive when it comes to all academic endeavors, I mean so his ability to comprehend and construct intellectual thought is menial we have no right to jest over such a deficiency." Tommy said

Soon enough a great pool of white light engulfed the room, and there stood a man that appeared to be a warrior, and to their amazement Alpha 5. Kimberly again fainted and Tommy caught her.

"Hello my children it is good to see that the Falcon and Crane are flying together as one." "I have watched the Eagle and Phoenix grow into two very handsome and well mannered young men." The warrior said.

"ZORDON IS IT REALLY YOU, WE THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD." Jason cried

"YES MY CHILDREN IT IS, I HAVE LONG DESIRED TO BE A PART OF THE UNION OF THE CRANE AND FALCON." Zordon boomed

"Hey beautiful time to wake up, Zordon and Alpha are here to be a part of our wedding." Tommy said

"Zordon is it really you or am I dreaming?" Kimberly asked

"I am here my dearest Crane ready to join together two of my children, with whom I am very proud of." Zordon said as he picked Kimberly up in his arms

"We wouldn't have it any other way Zordon." Kim said

"Boys this is your Grandpa Zordon, he has been more of a father to the teams under him than just a guide." Tommy said

"Man dad you really do have a forgetful gene in your body, I met Grandpa Zordon when he unexpectedly showed up at the Ninja School." "Conner here is meeting him for the first time." Eric said

"Wow finally I get to meet the man that started it all for us, I feel very privileged and honored." Conner said

"We must make haste as to when the wedding ceremony takes place." "I can only be with you no longer than a week's time." Zordon said

So they all began to discuss the details of who would be present, and how Angel Grove Park was to be decorated.

"Zordon it would be an honor if you would officiate our wedding." Tommy said

"Yes please do this for us, as you children we see it fit for you are the one that saw as grow together in our love." Kim said

"It will be my greatest honor to join you both as one, for now the prophesy of the crane and falcon is fulfilled." "And that the eagle and phoenix shall take their lead." Zordon said

"I have asked Jason to walk me down the isle seeing as he has been my support through everything." "He shall also be the best man for Tommy since he has been his best friend and brother for so long." Kim said

"And Trini is the matron of honor having just recently married Zack, and Aisha shall be the maid of honor." Tommy concluded

So the group began to discuss the wedding party: Groomsmen were Zack, Billy, Justin, Adam, and Rocky and the Bridesmaids were Katherine, Kira, and Tanya.

The other ranger teams from second turbo all the way to Dino Thunder would be present for this momentous occasion. The cake and the reception would be taken cared of by Hailey and Ernie courtesy of the Angel Grove Youth Center.

"I am very glad that all things are coming into completion for you my children, and I can see that Jason and Billy have led very happy lives together." "I am proud of you both my wolf and red dragon." Zordon looked on at his children happy that they were content.

"And to you my grandsons, you have made me proud carrying on as your parents have, Conner James Oliver you have become an amiable leader." "I see so much of the strength and courage of both of your parents in you." "Eric you are just as strong and courageous and I sense that one day you shall wear the ranger armor." Zordon said

"To the new team of Kira, Trent, and Ethan, follow the lead of your elders they will show you how to make the proper decisions in battle." "You maybe young but the power chose well as I see that the code of the rangers is in safe hands." Zordon said

As soon as his words were said he wearily sat down and took his rest as his children and grandchildren sat around him basking in his presence.


	13. Wedding Plans and Startling Revelations

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Chapter 13:

The next morning dawned on the family warm and bright, this was the day they were to make the trip to Angel Grove to rehearse for the wedding. Tommy, Kimberly in the black jeep, Billy, Justin, and Jason in the red Explorer, and the DinoThunder Rangers in Trent's white Expedition. As they were driving Tommy's communicator started to beep.

"Hey dad when we head out to the youth center can we hang out for a bit?" Conner asked

"First off Conner James we do not use our communicators for idle prattle that is what we have car phones for." Tommy said

"Hehehe you just got burned by dad, this is not something that occurs very often but I can see that this will happen many times over." Eric said looking at the younger twin

"Yeah whatever you say "Mr. I'm 7 minutes older" I'm not always this bad am I?" Conner asked

"I shall deter from all comments on the grounds that it may incriminate me." Eric said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah yeah yeah we all know that you would love to "incriminate" yourself." Ethan said

"Wait a minute is there something going on between you two?" Conner questioned

"Indeed Ethan and I have begun courting, for now my feelings for him are out in the open." Eric said

Soon enough Conner's communicator beeped "Yes son your brother has found his match, interesting indeed." Kim said

"As usual your father has passed on the traits of having the worst "gaydar" on the planet to you." Kim finished

As the conversation ended they approached the youth center, it was just as they had remembered it with Ernie and Hailey waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hey kids welcome to the place where your parents and relatives grew up and became the stand up women and men they are today." Ernie said

They entered to find two familiar faces Detectives Farkus Bulkmeir and Eugene Skullovitch at their usual table. Bulk was no longer "bulky" having been in the force for so long.

"Is it still appropriate for us to call you "Bulk" Farkus, considering that you are now trim and healthy?" Jason asked

"You can still call me that especially since you wouldn't know me any other way." Bulk said

"So what can I get you all to drink as you continue to plan out your wedding?" Ernie asked

"Well how about 3 strawberry kiwi smoothies, 2 mocha lattes, and 1 apple juice." Kim said

"As usual strawberry kiwi for you and Tommy, and I take it Eric, the coffee is for Conner and Ethan, and of course Miss Kira gets the apple juice." "And without forgetting Jason and Billy get black coffees." Hailey chimed in

The group began to plan the inner workings of the ceremony, from having Zordon officiate, Jason walking his sister down the aisle, as well as Kira and Tanya taking care of the music for the ceremony.

As they continued on with the small talk and the planning it was evident that Zordon needed to share something with his family.

"My children and grandchildren, I must let you know that on who was Rita Repulsa is now known as Mystic Mother." "She aided the mission of the Mystic Force Rangers and is my one and only love." "Hence why I never had you escalate a battle with her until she was provoked." Zordon said

"What does Rito Rivolto, Master Vile, and Lord Zedd have to do with anything ?" Kimberly said

"That is a good question everyone, while I was on Aquitar I learned that Rito Rivolto is now known as Celestial Prince, and Lord Zedd is known as Lord Zedstrom of Eltar." "Celestial Prince is Zordon's son and Zedstrom is his younger brother, Master Vile was an evil wizard who wanted Mystic Mother to work for his side and when she refused he turned his family evil and turned them against me." he continued

"She sends her love to you my children, along with your brother in arms Celestial Prince as well as Zedstrom wish you all the best." "They shall be joining me in due time." Zordon said

"So in other words those that were once our enemies are really our family as well." Tommy said

"Indeed my son they are, I know that I should have mentioned this to you before I left this Earth the first time." Zordon said

"No worries there Grandpa Zordon we aren't mad at you for keeping this from us, I have a feeling that maybe you felt it wasn't the right moment to share such big news with us." Conner said

"I speak for all of us that served under you in saying that we take this as our family growing bigger, and growing for the better." Tommy said

"You have been the father that I have always wanted, and the grandfather to my boys that I know they needed." "You took 6 teenagers who were uncertain of their futures and what they could do for this world, and turn us into the strong men and women that have become your children." "We can never thank you enough for what you have truly done for us." Kimberly said as she wrapped her arms around him

"I can still recall so many of those days where I spoke of battle strategy with either Jason or Tommy." "You both were amiable and strong ready to lead the others with courage and love." "In the say time span the many instruments and weapons created and tested by you Billy and our dearest "saber tooth tiger" Trini, the countless nights I could hear you tinkering away, not only were you smart intellectually but you garnered both a calmness that still is evident in your demeanor even today." "To you my little Kimberly the one who is the heart and soul of this family." "When you left for Florida a part of us really did leave with you." "Now I speak no ill will over Katherine, she tried her best to hold us together but there was something about your perky and energetic spirit that made you so much who you were and are today." "Now to my grandson's and their friends." "Now is the the time that you Dinothunder rangers must continue to rise up and live up to the legacy that is before you." "Conner you are indeed a leader as your father and uncle before you, Kira you are the calm force and gentle spirit that holds your team together, never compare yourself with the other female rangers before you, you are unique in your own right, Ethan learn from Billy and you will find that you are more than just "someone in the background" "And finally Trent you have nothing to guilty for, like Tommy you were forced into being evil, you had no control over that spell." "I know it is a difficult road ahead for you but with the guide of your mentors time will heal all things." 'And finally remember that the power will protect you all of you." Zordon said

The group just sat in silence absorbing what the man that had brought them together had charged upon them. There were no words to needed to be said for it had all been brought out for them to hear.


	14. Reunions and Strange Twists and Turns

Dino Thunder revised by tkrocks219

Disclaimer: This story contains slash.

Chapter Fourteen:

Family, Food, and uninvited guests...

As the present and former rangers continued on with the wedding preparations and details, who should enter into the youth center but Katherine Hillard and Adam and Tanya Park.

"Hey gang looks like the wedding details are coming into play, I know that you both have waited for this moment for a long time." Adam said to Tommy and Kimberly

What the others didn't realize was that Katherine still had a thing for Tommy and wasn't really ready to give him up.

"I can see that the venomous slut has gotten a hold on you Tommy." "Well I suppose that she is pregnant after all why else would anyone want to marry HER." Katherine said

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY PARENTS THAT WAY!" Conner exclaimed

"We've heard about you Miss Hillard and how much of an obsession you have with our dad." "My mom was the first to welcome you into this group, she gave you the pink mantle because she saw that you deserved those powers." "I guess that she was wrong." Eric said

"We had a good thing going on while she was gone." "I didn't write you that "Dear John" letter SHE did, I was nothing but good to you." Kat screamed

"Actually Kat the whole time we were together I was only trying to get over Kim." "I realized that I can't get over her because I have her love and our two boys that make my life complete." Tommy said

"You will find someone that will just be as wonderful." "I know it will take time to but it will happen." Kim said

"I did and it was Tommy, I WILL GET YOU BACK EVEN IF IT MEANS GETTING RID OF ALL THE OBSTACLES." Kat screamed

"Sorry Katherine Elizabeth Hillard you are under arrest for stalking, and harassment." "You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be held against you in a court of law." said Bulk as he continued to read her Miranda rights

"I will not live if I can't have Tommy." Kat said as she took Skulls gun and shot herself in the head.

"Well I guess that was that for Kat Hillard, I know that she was a fellow sister in arms." "But she chose to end her life in this way which is always a sad affair." Skull said with a wink

They took her body to the Police Station and began the proceedings to tell her parents what their daughter really was like. In the end John and Anna Hillard decided to move back to Australia. They both agreed that they never had a daughter since the bright eyed ballerina princess that was theirs died before she shot herself. They understood why her former friends didn't want to take part in her funeral. As soon as things were taken cared of they decided that it was time to be joyful and speak of wedding plans... what they didn't know was that another enemy would resurface.


End file.
